Secret Facades
by romancelvr25
Summary: AU Society rules the City of Hong Kong, the wealthy Japanese, and the poor Chinese. Everyone has a secret; unable to follow because of the chains of the upper and lower class. Wealth and power is a gift and a curse... better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so tell me if you like it! I am already working on a second chapter. I pretty much have this whole story in my head already. This could be a little confusing but just ask me for questions if so! Please read and review! I dont own Card Captors. I am kinda having writers block with the summary but long story short its gunna have alot of twists and turns. Btw i am having that random story about her childhood to show the segregation between Chinese and Japanese. (Btw Meiling is Japanese in this only Eriol and Sora are Chinese mentioned in the story so far)**

_**Summary**_

Society rules the City of Hong Kong, the wealthy Japanese, and the poor Chinese. Everyone has a secret; unable to follow because of the chains of the upper and lower class. Sakura is engaged to Yukito but it's not for love. He is a controlling, cynical man. What happens when she leaves to 'find herself' and meets a certain someone….Wealth and power is a gift and a curse..

Lost, in a sea of facades; masks hiding the true form of the inner person. Secrets unimaginable are hidden from view that would put everything at risk for them. Fame, fortune, high society rank, its all about who you are and how much wealth you have to be accepted. See that girl over that? Tomoyo Daidouji, a famous fashion designer married to CEO of Sun & Moon Corp, Yue Daidouji. Perfect couple don't you think? Laughing and mingling with all the other couples at the party, sharing a chaste kiss on the lips every now and then and his arm on her waist at all times. It was a signal that she was his always. Her lilac dress flowed perfectly from her body with her long black hair shown in the chandelier lights. Tomoyo was a true beauty with her amethyst eyes. But in reality Tomoyo and Yue aren't in a great relationship, for their marriage was arranged. Yue listened to his family's wishes to inherit the company and have honor in his family. Tomoyo wanted her family to have honor. But in secret Tomoyo is having an affair with a Chinese bookkeeper, Eriol Hiiragizawa. There is Rika Sasaki, a shy innocent girl who secretly goes under the name Sapphire at clubs to live the wild side of life with her mystery man Ruby. Then Meiling Dongle is over talking to some business people. Her black odangos flowed all the way to her mid back with ruby pins. She was wearing a traditional Chinese red dress that clung to her curves, perfectly trimmed and designs of gold. She was the sole heir to Sun & Moon Corp, but she didn't want to be. Meiling wanted to live a normal life with her lover Sora Karian rather than be controlled by her family and her social status. She was to be married to wealthy traveling man unknown to society by the end of the summer. Of course no one could break these chains of the predicament that they were born into.

Then there is me, Sakura Kinomoto engaged to the richest man in the world. Yukito Tsukishiro. Under all of these facades there is a different person wanting to get out . But it becomes harder to do that. I, on the other hand don't love my fiancée. Our relationship has no substance and it is all for show and tell. Men awe at me for my auburn locks at my mid back and my striking emerald eyes; that is why Yukito said he must have me as this bride. He was a rich man no doubt and handsome too. A gentleman with kind eyes, smooth silver shining hair and profound knowledge beyond thought. My father was getting old; Touya and I needed help to support him. Yukito was my only way out. The man courted me in awestruck ways and then we became engaged. He really isn't the great amazing chivalrous man I believed him to be. He is a demanding, selfish, and cynical. It's a long ways away from what I dreamed of when I was a little girl.

I remember when I was in grade school, there was a boy that I had a crush with. He was a curious child with deep brown curls and wide green eyes. The way his deep piercing eyes were hit my stomach to my toes. Though, I was Chinese girl and he was a Japanese boy.

My family came over to Hong Kong years ago when I was three years old. Fujitaka, my father, and Touya, my brother, and I all left China when my mother died. They are very devout on our oriental beliefs, my grandmother had bound feet and took serious to the spirits of this world. My father thought bound feet were barbaric and refused to have mother and I have our feet that way. I was very grateful for that, though my grandmother strongly disapproved of my father. He was adamant on oriental beliefs but he had some western teaching as well. As a young kid growing up in Japan, to school in a European boarding school, and eventually became an archaeologist returning home for excavations and investigations. On one of the excavations, he ran into my mother, Nedshiko, and fell head over heels about her. Her mother didn't approve at all about their love and forbade it. So they had a secret affair that, Sonami Daidouji, Nadeshiko's best friend helped with. Eventually the mother found out and through many disagreements allowed them to be together, still disapproving. But, when mother died, we never heard from grandmother again.

One day at school, I mustered up the courage to talk to that green-eyed wonder. We slowly became great friends. This grew on for years and until high school. His father died at a young age and his mom remarried our 7th grade. His step-father hated the Chinese with all his heart and when he saw me, he shouted, yelled and screamed at us. He was in utter shock that his step-son would talk to the enemies. Fujitaka tried to reason with him but he refused. I cried for days that I lost one of my best friends. I was lucky I still had Tomoyo. She was also very sad about him but she was never as close with him as I was. Then after a month he moved to England and never heard from him again. This was just some of the segregation of Japanese and Chinese classes. The wealthy Japanese and the poor Chinese. Schools were intergraded but there was still hatred within the families. The children were too young and innocent to care about the segregation, all they saw was who had the prettiest or most crayons let alone what people looked like. Teachers were sent in from other countries so the segregation of the students weren't a problem. The unspoken culture, appearances and social class kept segregation in the sleepy town of Hong Kong


	2. Chapter 2

** If this is confusing just ask like usual! I dont own cardcaptor sakura. Soooo please read and review i could really need it! Oh and a special thanks for Evil-Chibi-Tiffy for being my first comment :)**

Ch.2

It was a warm spring afternoon, with a cool breeze and the sun shining down on the earth. Though it was only three o'clock, there was a young brown girl getting ready for a party that night. She was of average height, slender woman with shining auburn hair, who just finished drying her hair. It was beautiful hair that hit around her back with many layers and curls. Her looks made her look as though she was eighteen but she was actually twenty-two and her height of 5'2 didn't help to her look older. The hazel curled girl had large green eyes that shined awe and beauty inside. It was now around five when there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Sakura?" a tall man with jet black hair questioned, "are you ready?"

"Yeah almost! Let me just put the finishing touches on," Sakura said putting mascara on.

"Well hurry up monster. I am going to go start the car."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER TOUYA!" She said looking for something to throw at him. The dark haired man dashed out of the room right as the emerald eyed girl whirled around with a hair brush.

"Jerk," Sakura muttered to herself, putting the projectile down.

She looked at herself in the mirror on last time, smoothing out her dress in some places and shaking her hair here and there to give it some body and style.

"Hey Sakura."

"Touya! If you call me monster one more time..Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were…" Sakura said spinning around about to give Touya a scolding. But it wasn't him. It was a tall 6'2 silver haired man about the age of twenty-tree stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh Yukito it's you… I thought you were Touya…" she said returning to do the finishing touches of her attire.

"Don't sound so down about that my Cherry Blossom," the handsome man chuckled approaching Sakura from behind. He wrapped his long slender arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I love you my cherry blossom," Yukito said closing his eyes.

"I..I love you too," stammered Sakura leaning against him and closing her eyes as well. She could still remember that day, the day that changed her life forever.

**Six Years Ago….**

"Father I'm going over to Tomoyo's! Don't wait up, I'll be.." Sakura shouted running down the stairs opening the door. When she opened the door, there was a tall silver haired man with two men in black business suits and sunglasses. He had his arm raised as if he was just about to ring the doorbell or knock. The two men next to him reminded her of secret service men or bodyguards. They were tall, buff and gave off a scary demeanor. There, they were staring awkwardly at each other, Sakura looking at the man, and he at her.

"Um….hello," Sakura said awkwardly. Her father then came to the front door.

"Ah Yukito, do come in," Fujitaka said welcoming him in along with his two black clad sidekicks.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Kinomoto, and you as well Miss Sakura," Yukito said while taking Sakura's hand and kissing it. Sakura was very confused.

"_Who the hell is this guy and why the hell is he at my house and why is he kissing my hand!"_ she thought very confused on what was unfolding before her eyes. Yukito came inside and sat down on the tan l-shaped couch in the living room. They lived in a nice house with two floors to it. The living room was right at the entrance of the house on the left with stairs right in front of the door leading to the upstairs bedrooms. It was a simple room with tall sliding glass doors and a window behind the couch furnished with plants. There, in front of the couch was a simple wooden table along with a TV and stereo system leaning against the wall that shared the kitchen wall. There were two chairs angled so they were facing the couch. Sakura decided to send a quick text to Tomoyo saying she will be a little late. She wanted to know what was going on. As she sat herself down, her father left to bring tea and a small cake he baked this morning. She stared at the strange man with her bright emerald eyes as if trying to intimidate him, though she was very small girl. He looked at her and gave her a wink. The emerald eyed girl was taken back and quickly turned away. The grey haired man gave a smirk but it quickly went away when Fujitaka came into the room. Fujitaka set the tea down on the table along with the cake, cutting the sweet strawberry cake into a perfect V.

"Would any of you like a slice?" he said holding a plate out for his guests.

"No, but thank you very much. I had lunch right before I came here and my men are fine as well," Yukito replied waving his hand politely.

"Then I can guess you wouldn't like tea either I partake," he said chuckling.

"Well actually I would please. A little cream and a cube of sugar would be great."

"I'll do that father, please do sit down. I'll make your tea just how you like it too," Sakura said jumping in pouring the tea into the china cups. She put in the cube of sugar, handing it to Yukito and proceeded to hand Fujitaka tea as well. Sakura then sat herself down in the chair waiting for someone to speak.

"I assume you know why I am here Fujitaka," Yukito said sipping the tea with his eyes closed. He was so calm and unnerved at all, while Sakura sitting uncomfortably and shaking.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone about it. Though I want Sakura's opinion before we do anything," Fujitaka said looking at Sakura. She was off in her own thoughts that she flinched when she heard her name.

"What?" Sakura replied in a daze.

"Sakura." Fujitaka said sternly.

"I am very sorry. Can you please repeat what you said?" Sakura responded politely.

"We were speaking about what your opinion is on a matter," Fujitaka nonchalantly, "would you like to marry Yukito?"

"What?" she questioned puzzled and shocked.

"Do you want to marry Yukito," he stated bluntly.

"How can you even ask such a thing! I don't even know this guy and you're asking me if I want to marry him? No, I sure as fucking hell don't," Sakura rose trying to speak calmly but she found herself yelling.

"Well, you can have time to think it over. I will come every Saturday asking you to marry me. My offer will stand for a year," Yukito commented smiling softly.

"Well my answer is no and it will stay a no until hell freezes over," Sakura screamed as she went out the front door, tears were streaming down her face as she was walking on the sidewalk. She is in shock her father would even think of something like this. "_It is the twenty-first century, no one gets married at this age!_" she thought to herself. "_I don't even know who this guy is! How could father even suggest something like this. I have to see Tomoyo_," she said running to the mall.

"Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo shouted at the table she was at in the food court. There were two guys next to her, one with brown hair and another with blonde hair with his arm around her. Sakura forgot that she was going on a double date today! She had a feeling she looked like a wreck, her nose was red and sniffling along her eyes all puffy from rubbing the tears away.

"Sakura what took you…" Tomoyo said running to her best friend but stopped seeing at the state Sakura was in.

"Oh Sakura...what happened," Tomoyo asked worriedly while hugging the teary eyed mess.

"I…father…Yukito…marry…year…" Sakura stammered. She couldn't speak. Once she saw her best friend, a new wave of sorrow hit her. There she was crying with her best friend as these two guys she was supposed to meet sat awkwardly watching the whole escapade unfold.

"Yukito…Yukito Tsukishiro?" Tomoyo gasped. She thought for a second in a puzzled state, but then quickly regained her composure.

"Guys, looks like plans are changed today," Tomoyo announced disappointedly.

"Seriously? We've been waiting forever for her," the blond complained obviously peeved.

"Why doesn't she just go with Yuuto while you and me get a little close," he whispered making his way to Tomoyo.

"Back off Izo!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yeah come on Izo. She seems really upset," Yuuto added.

"Come on Yuuto you have been waiting for this as much as I have. But come on," Izo retorted.

"No, now let's go. We can see them anytime. I'm sorry Sakura," Yuuto consoled.

"Hopefully we…well I will see you again," saying as he was pulling Izo to leave, waving his hand half-heartedly smiling to her.

"Oh my god Tomoyo, I'm so sorry," Sakura cried to Tomoyo in her shoulder.

"Let's go to my house okay?" Tomoyo comforted.

Tomoyo was from a very wealthy Japanese family that lived in a large mansion across town. Sakura and Tomoyo were on the bed in Tomoyo's room while Sakura explained what happened.

"So Yukito Tsukishiro came to your house and asked to marry you pretty much," Tomoyo repeated slowly trying to understand the full grasp of the situation.

"Yes! Who the hell is this guy! And why the hell did he choose me of all people? I've never seen him before in my life!"Sakura shouted and then burying her face in a pillow.

"Hm…" Tomoyo muttered getting up, "I may have it somewhere….." She went around her room searching in every drawer until she shouted "HERE IT IS!" holding up a magazine.

"What do you have Tomoyo?"

"Take a look at this Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted triumphantly pointing to the man on the front page. There he was in a nice business suit with his arms crossed with the title_ Youngest Millionaire Bachelor of Our Time _on _Japan Today_ magazine.

"He's only a year older than us and is the CEO that works with water purification and wind electricity. Apparently he is highly intelligent and is the heir to a great fortune aside from the millions he has already made on his own."

"Wow….and why in the world did he pick me of all people?" Sakura inquired puzzled.

"Who knows, you will have to find that out on your own."

"Tomoyo, I can't marry him. I don't even know him at all. But….." Sakura paused. She thought about their small house and how hard her father worked to support Touya and her. Thinking of all this, she knew that if she married Yukito, her family would be secure and live a good long life together.

"But what Sakura?" Tomoyo looking where Sakura was looking trying to figure out what her emerald eyed friend was pondering about.

"I will give him three weeks," Sakura stated standing up, "We will have three dates in those three weeks and if I feel happy about it, I will agree to marry him."

"Are you sure Sakura? It's the twenty-first century, no one gets married at our age."

"Yes, I am positive. I will also ask to wait until I am twenty-three."

Three weeks has passed and Sakura accepted Yukito's proposal. On the day of her twentieth birthday it became official when Yukito bent down and gave her a diamond cherry blossom ring inscribed _I will love you forever my cherry blossom_. They both began going into the social circle of Japan's rich and famous, showing up to charity functions here and there and a party every once in a while. She had feelings for him and knew that they would grow stronger over the years. He was a handsome, kind man that treated Sakura like a gentleman. Sakura knew deep down that this will work out and she will live a good happy life with a great man.

**Back to real time**

_"Six years ago….._" Sakura thought to herself looking at her ring, _"six years ago my life changed forever, and in nine months I will be twenty-three."_

"We need to get going," Yukito stated opening his eyes.

"Yukito."

"Yes?"

"Of all the girls in this world you could choose, why me?" Sakura questioned turning around and looking straight at him.

"I've told you this many times," Yukito chuckled holding his auburn beauty, "I was driving one day when I saw you walking on the sidewalk. You seemed like an angel walking and from that day I knew that you were the girl for me. So I quickly pulled information about you and the rest is history."

Sakura smiled, grabbing Yukito's hand and pulling his out the door to the car.

**With some names I will have another meaning for them to kinda reflect their personality. But Review and read please :)**

**Yuuta-tender**

**Izo-ice, iron**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy so sorry for the late update! I didnt really realize my story was kinda popular until i looked at my email! But review and tell me what you think because i can make changes or make the chapters longer or whatever. But thanks so much for reading!**

Ch.3

The party was in a large ballroom with a marble floor and pillars along the sides. There vast windows to the ceiling, and a shining gold, crystal chandelier in the center of the dance floor. The entrance was on the second floor with two long staircases that went out in a semi-circle and joined together that lead to the main floor, there people were announced and welcomed. The ballroom was filled with the wealthiest, famous and most prestige Japanese people. Though, there were some very wealthy distinguished Chinese that made it into the Japanese society though work and business. They were welcomed like any other due to their substantial amount of money and power regardless of their nationality. Though, there was still prejudice among the Japanese. Many of Sakura's friends were there as well. She, Tomoyo, Rika and Meiling were all in their own small group from the others, gossiping and sharing stories as always though they were all meaningless. Their real talks were when they were in the safety of each other's homes. Yue, Yukito and Yamazaki, Rika's boyfriend, were chatting away just as old friends would, for they all went to grade school together.

"So how has the bookkeeper been?" Sakura questioned with a wink.

"Shhhh Sakura!" Tomoyo exclamined, "keep quiet about that! We'll talk about our usual business at your house after the party."

"I know Tomoyo but all we talk about is useless topic to keep make sure no one figures out secrets out," Sakura complained.

"She has a point. If someone listened to our conversation, we all would be dead. Though, no one would, we are the most powerful people here," Meiling replied with a sign.

It was true, all of them were the most powerful people there. Meiling being heir to Sun & Moon Security systems and Tomoyo being married to the CEO made their dominance unstoppable. Sun & Moon even had their own police force solely for the workers and their families. Yamazaki made a living making Japanese swords and weaponry that made him almost equal to Meiling and Yue. No one would want to mess with either of them if their life depended on it. But in society people were always looking for a scandal or wrongdoing of some sort to keep the gossip wheel going.

"Well except for Miss Sakura," Tomoyo added with a giggle.

"HEY! I am a little crazy everyone in a while!" Sakura replied defensively.

"Really name something," Rika retorted.

"I…..umm…"Sakura pondered for a while. "I drank from the milk jug this morning and cussed out a driver who cut me off!" triumphantly replied.

"Yeah, we need to lock you up in prison," Meiling added sarcastically laughing.

"Have all the jokes you want," Sakura joked, "I am getting another glass of champagne, anyone want anything?"

All of the others nodded that they didn't need anything. Sakura went back over to the bar area to get a refill. She could feel the eyes of bystanders on her back. Though, she was very used to it now, being engaged to a powerful man like Yukito, and also being a true beauty among others. She felt uncomfortable as if she was an organism under a microsope. Where people look and talk about unbeknownst to the organism. Women would talk, be quite cruel and rude to her on a normal occasion, though she didn't care, she had her real friends and that was all that she needed. Though it always made her self-conscious and scared inside her body with all the eyes on her. They try anything to have her be the topic of gossip or scandal. The bartender handed her a new glass and she quickly turned around to dash to the safety of her friends. But she didn't get there, she ran right straight into a tall man. By surprise, the auburn let go of her drink spilling it all over the unknown man.

"Oh my god, I'm-I'm so sorry," Sakura stammered quickly getting a napkin to clean it up. By now this attracted a large group of bystanders to watch what was going on. People were jesting to each other and whispering. Quickly after seeing what happened, Yukito ran to Sakura's side at once.

"It's alright," the man chuckled, "It's nothing that can't be cleaned." He was a handsome man with messy chestnut hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sakura are you okay?" Yukito questioned worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine," Sakura retorted while trying to clean up the mess she made. Glass was shattered on the ground along with some remnants of champagne that didn't hit her or the man on the ground. Waiters and Waitresses quickly examined the area and told Sakura that they will take it from here.

"I really am so sorry," Sakura expressed in a pained way. She was embarrassed in front of all these people. Her friends were already pulling her to leave to avoid any more embarrassment when the man stopped them.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been so close to you, you wouldn't have hit me, but I couldn't help but admire your beauty," the blue eyed man confessed. Sakura and her friends were so focused of fixing the scene that they hardly realized her wrist and hand were covered in the deep crimson substance. Yukito's face hardened at the comment the brown haired man said, but did nothing.

"You're bleeding too. Please allow me to help you," the man replied putting out his arm for Sakura to take.

"Why thank you and yes I will take you up on your offer," Sakura replied taking his arm. "I don't want you all to be away from the party because of me," she explained to her friends and fiancée.

"No Sakura we don't care if we miss just a little bit of this party," Tomoyo emphasized with Rika and Meiling agreeing.

"I'll go," Yukito replied.

"No, I am quite alright," Sakura insisted taking a napkin and wrapping it around her wrist, "Yukito you need to stay here and you guys as well, it's important for you all to be here. The both of us are a mess and we will both be back soon."

"I don't want you alone with him," Yukito argued.

"I will be fine, and I'll be back soon alright?" she reassured while she left the ballroom.

Sakura and the blue eyed man whose name was Takuma Cross, were all cleaned up and with Sakura's wrist bandaged, they returned to the party. Yukito was already there waiting impatiently.

"Sakura! Are you alright now?" Yukito inquired worried.

"Yes I am fine," Sakura smiled, "don't worry about me and thank you again Takuma."

"The pleasure was all mine," Takuma replied grabbing Sakura's hand to kiss it. Sakura blushed at the embarrassment and quickly pulled her hand back. Takuma winked at her as he left to join the party once again. Yukito put his hand out for Sakura and they were joined once again to the ball.

"What was that?" Yukito questioned quietly.

"What was what?" Sakura replied puzzled.

"The blushing? You know if you are going to throw yourself at someone, don't make it so obvious," he muttered furiously to avoid people noticing what was going on.

"Throw myself? What in the world are you talking about? He was just being polite and I'm engaged to you! The only person I would be throwing myself at is you. I love you," she murmured back defensively.

"It doesn't matter. Just-whatever," Yukito spat.

"No you always do this."

"Do what?"

"When you get angry about something, you just let it go and hold all the anger inside."

"Well we can't really talk about it now without causing a scene."

"Well then this won't cause a scene at all," Sakura argued as she pushed Yukito's arm away from her, storming to her friends. Her friends were confused at what happened as they watched the secret argument take place, but when Sakura came to them she told them at her house after the party. Yukito and Sakura stayed a ways away from each others for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo my life is kinda spinning out of control a bit (not drugs or anything haha) and ive been really distracted along with busy. But here is an extra long chapter enjoy :) Let me know what you think!**

Ch.4

After the party, they were all at Sakura's house to really talk. They always spent time together after parties to catch up with their secret lives at each other's houses. Though they were all best friends, they could only talk about their secret lives in private. They know that if their lives were revealed it would mean big trouble for everyone. This time the place was Sakura's house. Unlike the others, Sakura lives in a normal home with no servants, for she was raised as a normal girl until Yukito came into her life. They all loved her house the best because there were no servants, the girls felt normal there.

"Soooooo whose turn is it to talk about their lives," Sakura inquired excitedly.

"Hold your horses girl, someone seems really enthusiastic today," Rika laughed.

"Well we are in the usual cycle you, me, Tomoyo, and then Rika," Meiling replied, "since you was first last time, it's my turn, Tomoyo's, then Rika's and you're last."

"Well then Miss Dongle, please do begin your tale of forbidden romance, " Tomoyo added as she put her hands on her face to lean on. Meiling rolled her eyes at her. They were all in their usual positions in whatever room they were in, Sakura and Meiling sharing bed, Tomoyo on the ground on her stomach and Rika sitting cross legged along side her.

"Well, Mother made me do wedding preparations this week," Meiling began with a sigh, "and it's not the fact I have to plan for the wedding that's stressful, it's just I don't know how to. I haven't met my so called husband to incorporate him into the wedding too. If he even wants to…."

"You still haven't met him yet?" Rika replied incredulously.

"Nope," Meiling sighed, "I met him once when I was little remember? But looking back at it I don't well, and he could look completely different for all I know. I don't even know his name… I just can't recollect any of it…"

"You still don't remember it? I thought you guys were going to meet each other before the wedding?" Sakura asked confused.

"No, they decided that we could back out even more if mystery man and I met We are going to meet each other like any other arranged marriage would. At the alter….." Meiling replied looking down, "I was really young when it happened; the only reason I know that I've met his is this." She took out a picture from her bag. There was a little girl with short black odangos making a sand castle smiling. Meiling was one of those people that looked the same in every picture, the only difference was she looked more mature. While a little boy running to the right with his eyes closed holding a pail of sand. From what the picture looked like, they were no older than one or two. The picture was worn and faded with a few color stains, though the images were still despicable.

"I just want to marry Sora…." Meiling trailed off still looking down.

"Well we were all born into this," Tomoyo sighed, "and no matter what. We can never escape it."

There was a awkward silence with all the girls. They all knew and understood what was unfolding in their lives. Deep into their soul they wanted to change the cards the hands of fate gave them but they couldn't.

"Man Tomoyo you really know how to dampen the mood," Meiling joked, "I know. But Friday night I spent time with Sora. I was…..nice..." She smiled reminiscing on the moment, "We went on our usual date near the lake. We ate, talked and sat under the stars…." Meiling told with a smile clearly shown on her face.

"Well has your parents found out or even suspected anything yet?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Nope, I doubt it. But Sora wants to talk to my parents so we can go out in public without worrying about the paparazzi," Meiling explained, "It really would be a load off. On top of learning the ropes of being the owner of Sun & Moon; it's just stressful." She sighed while looking up at the ceiling. "I just want to be with Sora. That is all I want. Did you know that he told me that he would walk a thousand miles just to spend a minute longer with you?"

"Now that's a little overkill," Rika laughed, "he needs to get better lines. But one thing's for sure that boy would do anything for you."

"I know," Meiling grinned, "it's only been a week so I don't have too much news for you guys but what about Tomoyo? How has the bookkeeper been; keeping you busy?" She slyly winked at Tomoyo as she blushed profusely thinking of her inamorata.

"Eriol has been…..simply amazing," Tomoyo smiled with a large grin, "Yue doesn't suspect anything. He knows that I read so much and I love to spend hours in a bookstore so he doesn't mind. Though we almost got caught."

"No way!" Rika shrieked.

"How?" Meiling shouted shocked.

"You guys are always so careful," Sakura commented, "Even more careful than, Miss I like to have dates out in public," She added while pointing with her thumb to Meiling.

"Hey! We are careful about that!" Meiling retorted.

"Anyywwaaayy," Rika interjected, "tell us what happened!"

"Well I guess I was there an extra long time at the store I guess and Yue got worried. He didn't want to send the our private police out for a silly reason so he just went himself…Eriol and I were kinda in the middle of a...um…long..…talk in the back room when Yue rang the bell at the front des-," Tomoyo explained trying to stifle an obvious grin on her face.

"You liar! You guys were making out!" Sakura shrieked.

"No!..." Tomoyo replied trying to do anything but look at her emerald eyed companion.

"You are a terrible liar Tomoyo," Rika replied.

"Yeah you suck at it," Meiling affirmed.

"No I am….well…eh yeah…I know," Tomoyo sighed in defeat.

"So continue with no sugar coats," Sakura winked.

"Okay…so we were making out. We were kinda in the moment so we didn't hear the bell ring for a while. Our clothes were a little haphazard so Eriol had to straighten up a bit. It happens sometimes and Eriol usually is gone for about five minutes to help the customer. But this time he was right back to me in a matter of seconds. When I saw him his face was ashen and in a panic. He told me that Yue was out there and we had to think of something quick."

"Wow. Talk about bad timing," Meiling commented.

"I know. So I had I was freaking out while my mind was going a mile a minute. I had to get out of the back room without Yue noticing me and pretend to be reading somewhere. The book store is so big that Eriol told Yue to look around and since I visited there so often he trusted me not to steal anything while he was in the back room. So I had to sneak out past Yue, and pretend I was somewhere in the store where Yue didn't look. I was freaking out that he would find me somewhere strange!"

"Yikes. How in the hell did you do it!" Sakura asked.

"I don't even know. My adrenaline was pumping so hard I don't know how I got out of it. But it just barely worked and Yue didn't suspect anything. We were both really scared," Tomoyo replied with a sign of relief.

"I think I probably would have shit my pants," Rika stated bluntly.

There was silence for a moment. Then all the girls burst out laughing over the comment Rika made.

"Oh gosh Rika, I love you," Meiling laughed with tears forming in her eyes.

"We know another person who loves Rika or should I say Sapphire?," Tomoyo winked.

"I'm guessing it's my turn to talk now…" Rika said blushing slowly thinking of the words she was going to say.

"Well…my double life has been doing great I guess….It's so hard to keep everyone in my lives organized and secret. But Ruby hasn't suspected anything yet. Then again we still don't know what we look like yet…."

"And that is possible how…..?" Rika questioned puzzled.

"Well I've do live in a way a "wild life" but I go to different clubs a lot and I met Ruby at this one club where you wear masks."

"So….its like a masquerade place? That sounds a little weird people wearing normal clothes with masks on…..? That kinda sounds sketch…." Tomoyo commented skeptical.

"Well….gosh how do I explain this…we wear I guess nice clothes. Clothes you wear out clubbing? Like sparkly tops and big skirts? It's hard to explain but I'll show you what I wear to the club one day. Pretty much you can do whatever you want but everything is anonymous. It's fun to let loose a little and not care what people think of you. Kinda like a release from all the pressures we have in our class. No one is judging but all they was is just to have a good time and do whatever the hell they want. You guys should really come with me one time." Rikka grew up with strict parents that were never around. She was raised by multiply nannies, some of which would scold and beat her if she stepped out of line. When Tomoyo and Meiling were first introduced into society at ten, they met Rikka. Though back then, she was just an empty surrogate with no life inside, no emotion crossed her face. She was a doll that moved an acted like a human, but did only the littlest work to interact with others and always made sure to behave. Slowly as the girls became friends, the true Rikka began to come out. But Rikka was still afraid of her actions and what others would think of them. So Tomoyo took her to a club and Rikka's confidence shot up along with her happiness even more.

"Hmm….maybe Sora and I could go one time. I mean no one will recognize us and it's in the city part of Hong Kong," Meiling said thinking how this idea of Rika's could work for her advantage, "but I am willing to try it!"

"Ruby wants to spend time with me outside of the club but it's just that we have never seen each other's faces before. It's a little nerve wracking to be so into a guy whose face I haven't even seen. I mean even when we make out or fool around we wear our mask."

"Wouldn't that get annoying? It would bother the crap out of me to not see this guys face," Tomoyo questioned.

"You get used to it after a while. But I think I could really be into this guy,….and maybe he is into me too….," Rika said excited.

"Just be careful! We don't want anything to happen to you!" Sakura said motherly.

"Of course you would say that Sakura. Always the grounded, don't do anything wrong Sakura. Safe Sakura," Meiling teased.

"I just don't want one of my best friend's getting hurt!" Sakura interjected defensively.

"We know, we just love teasing you," Tomoyo replied with a smile

"Yeah pretty much. I mean you guys already know that Ruby and I have done stuff and where we meet. All that really happened is that he wants to see me without my mask. It will be…..scary I guess in a way….."Rika explained.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. You like him and that's all that really counts." Tomoyo replied comforting.

"It's just a strange feeling I guess," Rika laughed, "but besides me how is your life Sakura? You said you were going to tell us something when we got to your house."

"Oh yeah I did say I was going to do that," Sakura replied remembering her words. She thought for a second trying to rack all of her memories of her love over the past week. He seemed to be a bigger hassle this week that usual; getting jealous and overprotective more that usual.

"Well he's been interesting lately. More…..gosh how do I say it…paranoid?" Sakura explained, "he seems to think I'm always checking out some other guy."

"Well that a little odd," Tomoyo said.

"Well the company has been getting some big deals with companies and everyone is on edge hoping that they will go through," Meiling agreed.

"Yeah….he …has I guess, though he got very jealous today," Sakura answered with a confused look on her face and a sigh, "he thought that I have flirting with Takuma tonight."

"And Takuma is….." Tomoyo questioned.

"The guy I ran into at the party. You know that guy I spilled the drink on?"

"Oh got it. Well I may not know who he is but he was hot!" Rika added.

"Yes but he got really defensive and then just shut down on me. Nothing happened! He has just been so crazy lately. I've been with him since I was sixteen. You'd think that if I was going to leave him I would have done it already. I am freaking getting married to him in five months! Gosh, I think I'm having second thoughts about this…" Sakura admitted running her hands through her hair and face.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," Rika spoke comforting Sakura.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "it is. I am always watching what I am doing and nervous of my own shadow. The way he is acting is just getting me really uncomfortable and self conscious of myself. This high society is just stressing me out enough and now I have him to worry about now. Like tonight! Now I am going to be the talk of the town for months. They already don't accept me because I'm not like you." Sakura struggled to say the last sentence as a large lump in her throat formed. She knew that it was the truth and that's is what hurt her the most.

There was silence. It was true that Sakura was not like them and it has been hard for her to adjust. Sakura was a down to earth girl who worked all her life. The adjustment to the high class is new and strange for her. Maids and butlers doing what she could do on her own was a weird feeling for her. She could remember the first time she went to a high society party with Yukito. Sakura never went to a party until their 'official' engagement was announced when she was eighteen. Tomoyo was a wealthy Japanese by blood already and was engaged to marry Yue the following summer so she would be present. Though Tomoyo was Japanese, Sakura was her best friend. Their mothers were best friends, for they went to the same school growing up. They never cared about their racial background and so neither did Sakura or Tomoyo.

**Three Years Ago….**

Sakura walked into the ballroom with her arm around Yukito's arm. She was very nervous and obviously corybantic. Though Tomoyo was there, she couldn't shake off the sense of anxiety within her. Her reputation was already a topic of controversy. Why a middle class Chinese girl become engaged to a rich and powerful man, especially a Japanese one. It was the scandal of the century. Their relationship baffled many people and there were many stories floating around on how they become a couple let alone engaged. As they walked down the stairs with all eyes on them as they were being announced. Sakura began to panic in her mind; she felt all of the eyes were engorged on her burning holes through her clothes and her whole entire being. The eyes looking at her; judging her and different ideas streamed through the minds of the nobles as they plotted to tear her down. Yukito was a man of great prestige and many girls were head over heels about him. He was handsome, rich, and was a powerful man in the world of business. A couple of hours had passed by and Yukito left Sakura to get her a drink when a girl approached Sakura with a smile plastered on her face. She was very beautiful no doubt, with dark luscious auburn hair, deep blue eyes and creamy white skin. Her blood red dress flowed from her body flawlessly on her slim physique. Sakura felt as if she was an ugly duck next to her, not meant to be in the prescience of a goddess like her.

"You're Sakura Kinomoto right?" the red beauty inquired, her words were like honey off her lips.

"Ye-yes," Sakura replied stammering. She was flustered; she has had no encounters with upscale people and was unsure how to act. Her mind ran a mile a minute going through the etiquette classes Yukito had her do. She was on her own, Yukito wasn't there and Tomoyo was nowhere to be found.

"Nice to meet you," she replied putting out her hand. Sakura looked at it confused. She didn't remember any of the etiquette classes mentioning women giving handshakes to people. The woman obviously saw her confusing and put it down. She looked Sakura up and down as if sizing her up to herself. Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she was being examined under a microscope.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me," jumped the blue eyed lady, "I'm Tsubaki!"

"Oh its very nice to meet you," Sakura replied politely.

"You know…" Tsubaki trailed off, "its very interesting to have someone like you here at the party." Her words followed one after the other smoothly as they fell of her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you," Sakura asked puzzled. She was well aware of what Tsubaki said to her but kept her façade of confusion and ignorance up. Though she gave Tsubaki a change to reiterate and save herself. Tsubaki looked around and leaned closer to her as if she was telling her a secret.

Lowering her voice she said comforting like a mother would to their crying child, "You know with your 'condition'. I'm surprise that you seem like a refined girl."

Sakura then became confused at what this woman was trying to get at and asked yet again, "I apologize what exactly do you mean?"

"With your social standings and all. It's not every day a commoner comes to these grand events. Why I thought you would be a downright whore or slut," Tsubaki replied smug.

Sakura became angry and clenched her fists. Yet her mask of calmness was not broken from the comment. As calmly as she could she was about to reply when.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura whipped her head to the direction of the voice. It was Tomoyo. She was waving her arm up carelessly as she signaled her over. There were two other people that Sakura didn't recognize but she went over quickly anyway. Anywhere but being with Tsubaki would be better. Tomoyo was wearing a deep navy dress with diamond bodice. Her amethyst hair flowed down her dress in soft curls. The two girls behind her were smiling at Sakura. One had piercing ruby eyes with jet black odangos flowing down her back. She wore a silk strapless indigo dress that accented her skin creamy white skin and curves. Next to ruby was a girl with short light brown hair to her chin and dark eyes. She was beautiful as well as the other one with flawless white skin with a deep green dress like Sakura's except Sakura's was a halter while hers was strapless.

"Hello," Sakura said coyly to the two strangers.

"Sakura this is Rika," Tomoyo said cheerfully pointing to the short haired girl.

"Hiya!" the brown haired girl replied happily waving to her.

"And Meiling," pointing to the one with dangerous eyes.

"Hi," red eyed girl replied curt and smug.

"Um….hello. It's nice to meet you all," Sakura replied uncomfortably while shifting side to side. It was very awkward moment. Rika looking anywhere but at Sakura, Meiling stared Sakura down trying to scare her way, and Tomoyo smiling with a wide grin oblivious to everything going on.

"Oh there's Yukito!" Tomoyo squealed pulling Sakura to Yukito. Sakura looked back and her new acquaintances continued talking amongst themselves and each other.

_Well it was nice to meet them I guess…._

**Present Day**

As the Sakura thought of the day that made her life in the society better, there was a silence. The girls all pondered on the predicament their "common" friend was in. Some of them had been in similar situations, while some of them didn't. The girls just simply ended the relationship when warning flags occurred, but none of them were ever engaged to them. Then a sound broke the silence.

"Just leave," Tomoyo said bluntly.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed incredulously.

"Just leave. Go find yourself and relax. Be off on your own without us or Yukito. You never grew up with this like we did," Tomoyo replied with a shrug, while looking at the others for support. She was the closest one to Sakura of all of them, they were like sisters who knew each other like the back of their hand.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Meiling shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah but the problem is where would she go?" Rika questioned putting on her thinking face.

"Hmm….well I have family in Europe, how about you go live there. You will be on your, own feel relaxed and still have someone you know help you if you get into a situations," Tomoyo suggested.

"Yes but ….how will I get Yukito to agree to this….?" Sakura replied skeptically.

"Who said anything about Yukito knowing?" Tomoyo smiled.

And from that day the plan was set into motion; how Sakura was going off on her own to find herself before her whole life is changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It was a late afternoon at Yuktio's mansion. Yukito, Yue and Yamazaki all sat around the fire laughing as best friends would. They have been friends for ages and there was no need for secrets between them. All of them spoke their mind without worrying about what the others would do; they had that comfort with each other.

"Master Yukito," an old man came walking into the room and handed a letter to Yukito, "I found letter addressed to you." Blowing low to Yukito, he left the room. Yukito quickly opened the letter puzzled at what the contents could be. Quickly reading over the letter, his face fell. Throwing the letter down, Yukito grabbed the first object on the ground and threw it with all his might. The lamp fell on the ground smashing into multiple pieces. Yukito ran his hands through his hair as he paced the room back and forth quickly. The look Yukito's eyes was a mix of distress, anger and confusion. Exchanging glances at each other, Yue and Yamazaki knew that the content in the letter was not good. Yamazaki got up and walked over to the paper on the ground while Yue was trying to comfort Yukito. Scanning over the letter quickly, Yamazaki gasped. He recognized the swirly handwriting anywhere, it was Sakura's.

_My darling Yukito,_

_You mustn't look at this the wrong way. I am not leaving you in any way, shape or form. My absence is of my own choice. I haven't been truly myself these past few months and being on my own will let me be able to. You have done nothing wrong nor could you have prevented this from happening. This way I can truly be at ease without distractions. I felt as though I was under a microscope for everyone to examine. I want to feel free and not worry about anyone or anything in my life. By the time you are reading this I am already gone. Do not look for me. I will be back in three months my love. It is not too long. I love you with all my heart._

_Your Cherry Blossom, _

_Sakura _

There was one thing for certain, Sakura was gone. All of the men were looking at each other in awe of what to do next. Yukito angrily looked at his companions.

"Find her."

It was just before the morning traffic at the train station. There Sakura was, waiting anxiously for the train to get there. She was leaving everything behind but a few belongings she packed to be on her own.

"It's just a vacation. Nothing more," She thought to herself while fidgeting in the navy blue trench coat courtesy of Tomoyo. The black hat she wore covered her face just right so no onlookers could see her. Her hair was cut a little above her shoulders and dyed to a darker tone of brown. Sakura's eyes were a dead give away to her identity, so she put in color contacts to change them a dark brown. Although no one knew of Sakura's plans other than her best friends, she was on high alert for people she knew. Tomoyo was the only one to accompany Sakura must to her dismay; if all the girls were there, people would be suspicious. A train was beginning to be heard from a distance getting louder and louder was it neared. Sakura knew this was the best way for her to deal with herself, and find out what she really wanted. She found that being alone was the best time she could really think. There were no words exchanged as they waited for the train. It was calm silence. Tomoyo had the gift to know when to speak and when not to. She just put her hand to Sakura's shoulder for comfort as the train pulled into the station.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now…." Sakura trailed off. She wasn't really sure how to feel at the predicament she was in. There were six months until her twenty-third birthday and then a week later was her wedding. Due to Yukito's high ranking in society, their wedding was the talk of the town. It was the biggest social event of the year. She only planned on being gone for three months and then continue with the wedding as if nothing happened. Looking back at Tomoyo, Sakura walked to the conductor handing him her ticket. She gave a big sigh as the conductor approved the ticket and boarded the train.

Sakura arrived at the Gare de Lyon in France. It was quite frightening at the train station. Although Sakura knew French fairly well due to her father's travels but she was very anxious to get to her new home and out of this unknown area. She had never been to this part of France before and was excited to look around. It was the beginning of rush hour at the train station and Sakura was getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"Oh why didn't we plan this out better," Sakura thought to herself looking desperately for any signs of where she was going. Tomoyo simply told her not to worry; a driver already aware of the situation was going to pick her up. People were knocking into her left and right as they tried to catch their respective trains. Sakura felt very strange out in the open but fine at the same time. No one was looking at her, it was a huge contrast to the stares she got back home. Then someone knocked her down. As she fell to the ground all of her belongings were scattered. As she scrambled to collect all her items, someone kicked her. Looking back to her left, there was a man on the ground very upset.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Sakura exclaimed to the man getting up. She offered her hand out for the man.

"Watch it!" the man exclaimed getting up from the ground without Sakura's help and ran hurriedly to his train.

"Well it looks like you're new here," a young man chuckled to Sakura.

Sakura turned her head around to the source of the voice. It was a young man that looked no older than Sakura and about a head taller than her. His strong physique showed in his faded jeans and green polo that made his eyes shine. He had light chestnut hair that shined in the lights of the train station and a set of wide green eyes.

"Well you better watch it here. That's how you get things stolen," the brown haired stranger showed a sense of amusement in his bright green eyes.

"And just who are you?" Sakura questioned acidly as she gathered the rest of her belongings, "Someone knocked me down and I dropped all my stuff."

" And I've luckily have not lost anything yet," she replied smugly looking through her belongings. He smirked at her as she looked.

"Wait, where is my money?" Sakura asked panicked looking through her wallet for her forty yen.

"See told ya. You need to watch it in the big town like this. Let me guess? You're from some teeny tiny town in Japan. It's your first time in the city and you're looking for some adventure?" The man questioned proudly. He saw girls just like her often when he was on his way to and from work.

"Far from the truth!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm from Hong Kong. You know? The big city in China? I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself. I was simply just caught off guard. And for your information, I am not looking for adventure I am looking for life."

"Oh really? Life?" the man laughed with a smirk on his face.

"There is something…..missing in my life. And I decided to leave to find myself a little more…and….wait. Why am I telling you this?" Was Sakura really explaining all her problems to some stranger? She was really in deep trouble if she would do that.

"Because you think I am devilishly handsome," he proudly said winking at her.

"As if," Sakura scoffed.

"Excuse me. Could you be Ms. Fukui? I was told to pick you up," questioned a man in a nice suit.

"Oh yes I am. Thank you," Sakura replied surprised. She quickly gathered her suitcase along with some other bags.

"There is no need," the chauffer replied taking her bags.

"Thank you," Sakura replied. Once the chauffer left she turned to the green eyed man.

"Well I would like to say it was a pleasure getting to know you but then again no really."

As she was walking away the brown haired man reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He said before looking down at his hand on her arm. Although he seemed like a confident man, he seemed to be in shock on how bold he was. He had a slight blush on his face as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes. Dark daring brown ovals to clear curious green circles. They were in a deep trance with one another, not daring to look away.

"I-I…um..er..what's is your name?" he asked embarrassed.

"I'm-It's um…." Sakura fumbled for her words. She knew this would happen. Tomoyo told her all the details of the trip, having an alias was the only part she had to remember. Everything else was really about her.

"Now all you have to remember Sakura is your name," Tomoyo explained giving Sakura all her documents, "All of your documents say Sakura Kinomoto but this slip says that you are Ayame Fukui." She said handing her a small piece of paper.

"Tomoyo….my name is Sakura?" Sakura questioned puzzled. Her best friend was weird at times but this is crazy.

"We need to change it. Just in case someone finds out who you are and contacts the press. It's for safety purposes only," Tomoyo said with a smile, "You're name is now Ayame. Ayame Fukui."

"Iris…..and fortunate….." Sakura said slowly.

"Yue would always call me his iris after the engagement. He always bought them for me. Irises are flowers that signify passion, purity and also a promise in love. Yue promised to always love me as a woman, a friend, and a lover." Tomoyo explained with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh Tomoyo," Sakura cried giving her best friend a hug.

"It's alright. You are my best friend Sakura and practically my sister. You are a pure girl that has a fiery passion for everything in life. And you have Yukito who is promised to love you."

"Alright. My name is Ayame Fukui from now on," Sakura said proudly. Tomoyo laughed as they continued to pack.

"I'm Ayame. Ayame Fukui," Sakura said pulling her arm away, straightening herself up.

"Iris…..it's a lovely name," he replied in a trance. Noticing how he was acting, he began to blush furiously stuttering, "Well I mean you know. For a um you know a pretty-. It's Japanese right?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes it is and thank you.. You seemed so smooth at the beginning now you're all blushing. I'm surprised you know Japanese, how d-"

"Excuse me Miss Fukui, we must be going," said the driver.

"I apologize my driver is waiting for me. But what's your name since I graced you with mine?"

"It's Ace. Ace Chevalier."

"That means noble at birth….and knight, right?"

"Yeah and ironically I am around the bottom of the middle class and I have no idea how to use a sword," he laughed.

"Well then Ace Chevalier, goodbye," Sakura replied waving to him as she left.

Sakura sat in her car thinking about the strange guy she met at the train station for a while. But she casted it to the side thinking that she would never see him again. She was curious to look around where she is staying in France. Looking out the window, she saw Paris fly by. Paris really was a beautiful city. It was pretty amazing that this was even happening to her thought she had to admit, her life was not a normal one.


End file.
